


Just the three of us

by younoknowme93



Series: Just the three of us [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fluff and Smut, Good Tom Riddle, Harry age not specified, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), mentions of mpreg, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Basically tom riddle/harry/severus smut.  Very little plot and just an excuse to write a smutty and fluffy 3some.





	Just the three of us

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more Snoldy... because that's what I'm calling it now. Although with this being the three of them... would it be Shnoldy..... or hmm.... I don't really know lol... anyways.  
> Onward my ducklings.

“T.. T.. Tom!”  I love when he calls out my name.  “Please.”  I love when he begs.  “It’s too much.”  His voice is weak. 

“I think he’s ready.”  Our youngest lover says.  He’s very attentive to our Severus.  And I know Severus adores him. 

That insane old man was going to have Severus kill him- imagine what the media would do with that news.  Headmaster killed by deatheater teacher.  Albus Dumbledore was going to have my Severus commit a sin such and that.  And Merlin knows what else.  It was actually the blasted boy who lived who spoke to me in his dreams and begged for a truce to save our sullen mistreated lover. 

I’m not sure how he found out, maybe it’s because he could see into my own mind, but he knew the full extent that I care for Severus and explained that all he wanted was to see the man happy.

I didn’t believe him at first. 

It seemed completely suspicious.

After all I know to what extent Severus has treated the boy, but secretly in his heart, I knew my lover did not wish to be cruel.  He hides it so well, but Severus detests being mean.  Harry Potter all the time was harboring his own love for his teacher that went unnoticed to everyone.

“Please don’t make me wait anymore.  Please.  Tom.  Harry.  It’s too much.  Don’t make me wait anymore.”  His long pale legs are held up as he exposes exactly what he desires.  It’s so easy to make him happy.  The green-eyed boy smiles adoringly at our lover and uses his hands to spread the pale globes. 

“I want to watch you take him first.”  Harry says.  He’s petting Severus lovingly, then whispering gently to Severus he says.  “Relax for him.  The more relaxed you are, the better he will be able to take you.”

“Are you sure?”  I ask.  “I did enter him first last time.”  I detest sharing.

“I really enjoy watching you take him.”  He says.  “I especially love when you make him cum so much that he loses consciousness.”  But I do not mind the boy.

I’m not even inside yet and Severus is whining.  Harry pacifies him by sucking on the long ivory neck. 

I wasn’t sure how this would work out.  This boy was intended to be my enemy.  I had no grudges against him, he was simply the son of two of Dumbledore’s most loyal.  I have no doubt that if Severus was forced to kill the insane headmaster then he would suffer the most of all.  It’s no secret that I want Albus Dumbledore dead, but not at the expense of my awkwardly needy lover.  I’ve never made him kill anyone or anything for my cause.  I simply asked that he exist.  He was so young and unwanted when he came to me. 

He was so honest.

He told me he was afraid to join me because I’m evil.  He told me that if I was evil, that must mean that the other side is good, but he couldn’t see them as good.  I wasn’t surprised in the least that this quiet boy who was most certainly good was confused. 

Albus Dumbledore is a very charismatic man. 

But if anyone were to really delve into that man’s life they would see only that of evil. 

I took the fearful boy into my arms and assured him that no harm would ever come to him.  He believed me.  He trusted me.  And I so very wanted to keep my promise.

And I did, until I killed a woman who was once his friend. 

I begged her and her husband.  I implored them to really question the man they had sworn their lives too.  I gave them facts.  I even was willing to open up my own memories to them for proof.  I asked them to defect to my side. 

James Potter refused and drew his wand against me.  I deflected his own attack back to him.  Again.  I asked him to reconsider. 

He did not.

Lily Potter was next.  She was cradling her son.  The son that is now one of my lovers.  She was protecting him from me and again I tried to state my case.  Dumbledore is the evil one.  I do not want to kill them, but if they stand on the side of evil and refuse to see reason, I will have no choice. 

She refused just as her husband did. 

I didn’t want to kill the child.  So small and innocent, but I knew it was a matter of time before he grew to hate me.  I did kill his parents.  Regardless of my reasons.  But I couldn’t do it.  Instead hoping that it would buy me some time, I made him into a horcrux.  It took so much of my energy that there was nothing left.

“It’s good.”  Severus whines softly.  Small tears prick his eyes and Harry kisses them away lovingly. 

“You are doing so well Severus.  Does it feel good?”  He coos softly in my lover’s ear and the dark haired man nods blushing a little.

He should hate me.  And I honestly expected him to kill me in my sleep, but it’s been over a year.  And the most that has happened is he’s covered me up when I’ve gotten cold. 

I’m not sure how he discovered Dumbledore’s true nature on his own, but he was not reluctant to believe me when I told him several truths.  He simply nodded as if he already knew.

I even told him that I killed his parents because I had too.  I told him that I wouldn’t ask for his forgiveness because I understood that wasn’t something I have a right to ask for.  Instead he told me that he wanted Severus to be happy.  He wanted us both to take care of him. 

I know he hasn’t forgiven me, but there is also an air of understanding.  He doesn’t like it, but he’s accepted it. 

With Harry Potter on my side, many defected away from Dumbledore.  Many took steps away from him and contemplated exactly why the famed boy who lived would choose the murderer of his parents instead of the ‘kind and just’ headmaster.  Many discovered hidden secrets about the man.

Like his hand in killing the heir to Hufflepuff. 

Or the heir of Ravenclaw.

Or his encouragement in sending a young student to open up the Chamber of Secrets knowing that the boy believed to be the heir of Slytherin would not be strong enough to control the beast inside.  The beast that was intended to protect the students of Hogwarts according to Salazar Slytherin’s journals.  I have no doubt that he intended to kill me as well. 

Because Hogwarts itself accepts all of the heirs above all else.

Those are a few of his hidden secrets.

“Harry too.”  Severus begs us.  “Please.”  His hips are moving on their own.

“Severus, it’s a lot of strain on your body to take both of us.  I will not feel good if you are in pain.  I can wait my turn.”  Harry tries to calm and soothe him. 

“I want both.”  He says looking at me with needy eyes.  I press my lips to his much thinner ones.  And then pull out. 

“He’s made up his mind Harry, I do not think we have a choice.”  I say to the youngest.  When I grasp Harry’s erection he exhales shakily.  Stroking him a few times, I start rubbing my shaft against his. 

“I don’t want to hurt him.”  Harry says again between moans. 

“I don’t think he will hurt too much.  We take good care of him and stretch him gently and slowly often.  I’m sure it will be minimal pain as long as we continue to be gentle.”  That’s all I say before I press us both inside him.  It’s so much tighter and so much hotter.  Severus can’t help himself.  He’s already riding us hard.  He’s panting lewdly and perspiration is damping his brow.

“So beautiful.”  Harry and I say at the same time.  At our words Severus’s body convulses as he cries out his orgasm.  That’s all it takes for this guarded man to lose himself and collapse against us.  It’s so easy to make a one unwanted boy feel loved.

Harry smiles adoringly and strokes the long hair. 

“That’s it Severus.  We have you.”  Severus’s hips rock back and forth.  “We have you.”  Harry repeats. 

I’m not gentle.  I don’t really know how to be.  Sometimes I don’t want to be.  I love Severus, but my love is dangerous and demanding.  Young Harry is the opposite.  He’s like Severus.  He asks for so little and he’s happy just being joined.  I need the intimacy to fight through the cloud of anger constantly on the surface and for Harry, he desires intimacy only so that he can express his love.

Severus has suffered a lot. 

That isn’t to say that Harry or myself has not suffered, but Severus is much different.  He’s suffered quietly and accepted that his life will be a flickering spark that will eventually die out.  And no one will care. 

Harry cares.

And I care.

Harry is whispering to Severus again.  I can hear every word and I know I’m not being left out of this.  This isn’t a moment just for the two of them, but it is a moment of Harry gently showering love and praise with care onto our lover.  He’s so much better at it than I. 

I adore Severus and I desire his happiness above all else, but I do not normally know what words to say to express all that I feel for him.

Harry does.

And Severus knows to take his words for what they are.  And Severus knows that they come from both of us.

Long pale legs are wrapped around my waist and Harry laughs lightly.  Severus is looking away from us, his face entirely red.

“Is that a ‘yes’ Severus?”  Harry asks him.  In response Severus clinches his eyes tightly as if afraid to see our responses and nods slowly.  As coy as his response seems, I know whatever Harry asked him about Severus obsessively wants because his canal is convulsing around both of us.

“What does he want?”  I ask Harry because Severus can’t bring himself to talk right now.  Idly Harry’s hand lays on top of Severus concave stomach.  It’s a challenge getting him to eat regularly.  He simply doesn’t care enough about himself.

“I asked Severus,” our lover shivers at his name, “if he knew what I wanted more than anything.”  Harry smiles gently and moves slowly in and out of our lover.  I move at the same pace.  “I told him that I wanted a family.  I told him it didn’t need to be the conventional type, but I would love to have a child.”  Again, Severus shivers.  Harry embraces the body that he’s slowly taking.  “But I told him this isn’t good enough because the baby would need a mama that takes good care of their self.  I asked Severus if he could do that, if he could take good care of himself and a baby.”

Just the though of Severus swollen with my child.  Our child.  A child that the three of us made together.  Swollen and smiling.

“Oh.”  Harry moans.  “That made you get bigger.  I’m glad I’m not the only one who wants to make Severus into a mama.”  Harry is stroking our lover and encouraging Severus to ride us faster.  “I can’t imagine him looking more beautiful than ready to give birth to our child.”

I can’t.

I pull out of Severus and with Harry’s help, bend him nearly in half.

“Looks like you went and made Tom crazy.”  Harry whispers to him.  “He really wants you hard now.”  Severus whimpers unintelligently.  I can see where Harry is still connected to our lover and it’s all the more arousing.  “We both really love you.”  Harry whispers.  “We really want to make you feel good and tingly.”

I feel a hand reaching out and stroking me.  I know it’s Harry because both of Severus’s hands are clinched in the bedsheets. 

“I think we are ready.  We both agree it feels even better when you are inside him.”  The boy says cheekily, and that’s all I need to hear to slam fully into my lover.

“Ohhh!”  Such a beautiful sound. 

“Amazing.  You took him all at once.”  Harry hold the legs even tighter.  “Tom, do it again.”  I pull out and Severus whines at the absence, but I don’t make him wait long.  “Do it all at once again.  I have him.”

“Nnn.  T..Tom!”  Harry starts pounding in and out as well.  “Harry!”

I’m not good at dirty talk, and I feel awkward trying to do it.  Harry seems to bridge the gap between my wants and my abilities.  He says gentle things to our lover that I do not know how to say and obscene things that I cannot bring myself to say.

“You feel so good inside.  I can’t believe I get to have you whenever I want.  As often as I want.  You are so perfect.  So beautiful.”

“Oh.. D..don’t say such mean things.”  Severus is trying to shake the words away because I know he can’t bring himself to believe them.  I want to tell him how true it is.  I want to tell him that I feel the same.  I want to tell him that he really is…

“It’s all the truth.  I’m sure Tom feels the same.  We are both so lucky to have someone as lovely as you.”  Harry rocks deeply inside our lover.  “Isn’t that right Tom.  Isn’t Severus just the most amazing lover we could ever hope for.”

“Yes.”  Is all I can say.  But Harry knows that.  He knows how inadequate I am with words. 

I have never been charismatic and thus I have often been misunderstood.  Harry knows.  And Severus knows.

I’m not evil. 

Harry is a good fit for the two of us.  He’s so open and honest that it’s easy to fall into his pace. 

“Tom, let’s take him together at the same time.  He loves when we bottom out inside him at the same time.”  Severus doesn’t admit this, but when his cheeks are a touch pinker, I know it’s true.  I’m sure Harry just knew that from Severus’s body language.  “And besides.  It will feel the best if we cum inside him at the same time.  All three of us are strong wizards, I’m sure we can create a healthy baby and Severus will lovingly carry him or her.”

Severus is whining lewdly past the point of using his words.

“He wants us to fuck him hard Tom.  Hard and deep.  Right into his unused womb.  Isn’t that right Severus?  Isn’t that what you want us to do.”  Severus can’t even open his eyes too embarrassed and needy.  He just nods as if ashamed at himself.  “Don’t be embarrassed Severus.  We have you.”

The sound of skin slapping against skin and our lover panting breathlessly is the only noise that I can focus on.  Harry breathing and softly whispering sweet nothings in our lover’s ear.  The way their body arches.  The way they both moan out their pleasure.

“It’s good.”  Severus says shivering.  “It’s good.” 

He’s squeezing around us so much.  The way Harry is sliding against me inside of him.  The way Severus wants more.  So much more than I thought possible for me to give. 

Harry pets the long dark hair. 

“You feel so good inside.  I’m so happy Severus.  I’m so happy.  I love you so much.  I’m so glad that you are safe and taken care of.  My beautiful lover.  And soon.  Soon the mother of our child.”

Our lover’s entire body spasms around us and I know that he’s not long. 

“Tom, go ahead.  You say something too.  I know you want to.”  Harry smiles at me.  “You don’t have to think hard about it, just say whatever you want.”  He laughs lightly at our lovers pleasure.  He’s kissing just behind Severus’s ear.  “I’m sure anything you tell him will make him really happy.  Isn’t that right love?” 

Severus looks at me.  He’s never asked me to say anything.  He’s never pressured me.  He always understood that I just didn’t know the things to say to make him happy.  But he looks at me nervously as if he’s afraid to ask for something. 

My mouth feels dry and I’m so close to cumming deep inside of him. 

I don’t know what to say.  I don’t know what to do.

“Severus, tell him what you want.  He loves you.  I’m sure whatever it is, he will be happy to give it to you.”  Harry kisses him again.  “Say is Severus.”

His hands leave the bed sheets and grab my wrists.  His eyes are closed.  His long beautiful hands are trembling.

“I want you to hold me like Harry does.  I know you don’t like too…”  He opens his eyes, but he’s still not looking.  “I don’t want you to do something just because I want you to, but I want you to be closer.  Pressed against me like how Harry does.  I want you to embrace me more.  I’m sorry.”  His apology makes my chest ache.  Of course, he would apologize.  He’s mistook my own ineptitude for disinterest.

I don’t know what to say.

I don’t know how to clear up the misunderstanding.

And the longer I’m quiet, the more uncomfortable he gets.

Again Harry saves me.

“Severus, he loves you.  I’m sure he wants to hold you all the time.”  Harry pushes Severus off of him and directly onto me.  “Let’s do it like this.”  Harry says softly.  “He’s so much deeper inside now isn’t he?”  Severus whines and nods.  “We have you.  Tom, wrap your arms around him.”  I’ve never taken him like this.  His chest is pressed against mine.  His erection is sliding against my stomach.  His face is buried into my shoulder where he makes sweet beautiful sounds. 

“N.. No!”  Severus whines loudly and I’m wondering what has him squirming so hotly against me.  Then I look past his back and see Harry spreading Severus’s cheeks and lightly sucking on the place where we are joined. 

“You were starting to feel a little dry.  I don’t want you to hurt Severus.  Now, be good and let us take care of you.  Tom, keep fucking him.  I’ll be back inside soon.” 

“His tongue!  His tongue!”  Severus is quickly reaching his orgasm again as Harry tongues him and I slide in and out in slow strides.  “So deep.”  Harry’s eyes connect with mine and I calm my nerves. 

“I have you Severus.  We have you.”  My hands squeeze his pale globes and revel in how good he feels.  “So beautiful.”  I say softly.  “I love you.  I love you.  I’m so happy to be holding you.”  I ease into this unfamiliar role slowly.  At first I just mime things I have heard Harry say.  Things I’ve always felt, but never knew those were the words for them.  “You turn me on so much.”

Harry pulls away with one final suck.  His thumbs are separating Severus’s cheeks wide. 

“Are you ready for the potion Severus?  It will make you fertile.  Then you really will have a womb for us to impregnate.  Once we use this potion, there will be no going back for you.” 

Severus is nervous.  I can feel it on his skin.

“It’s okay Severus.  Take your time and decide what you want.  We will take care of you not matter what.”  I’m surprised that it’s me who says this.  “We love you no matter what.”

“I do… want it.”  He says nervously.  “Is that okay?”  Harry chuckles pleased at our lover.

“Yes Severus.  That is completely okay.”  I feel a warm liquid poured into him followed immediately by Harry’s hard erection. 

Severus is sandwiched between us and it’s achingly hot.  The potion is being used as lube, and it’s easy to slam in and out of the tight hole. 

“He’s perfect.”  Harry says.  “Perfect and beautiful and ours.” 

“Ah.  Ah.  Ah.  Ah.”  Severus is reduced to pleased moans as his body collapses against my own.  He can’t keep up with us both taking him. 

“Harry.  I don’t know that I can hold out for much longer, but I want us to cum in him at the same time.” 

“Deep inside him.  Make sure to do it deep inside his womb.  Look at Severus.  He’s so close.”

“Gonna cum.  Gonna cum.”  Severus repeats endlessly only able to take our thrusts.  Harry smiles at me and it’s strange.  I know that he loves Severus, but we are both just sharing a lover.  The way he looks at me now says otherwise. 

I’m not sure what to feel, but suddenly our young lovers lips are pressed to mine and right now it’s easy to forget everything and just enjoy this warmth surrounding us.  His tongue presses against mine and I can taste our love making.  He’s slamming into Severus so hard and I’m pounding just as desperately. 

Severus feeling left out joins our kiss.  It’s sloppy as we each fight to taste each other’s tongues but it’s hot and everyone is content in this unconventional relationship. 

Harry’s hand presses on Severus’s lower stomach and for a moment be both enjoy our lover desperately trying to take us as deep as possible.  His mouth hangs open in a broken sob when Harry grabs his wrists and pulls him down roughly.  I grab his hips and force him down just as hard.

Harry and I don’t need to say anything.  We are both at our limit.  Harry’s body jerks up instinctively and both of us give Severus every drop.  Even as I feel my orgasm waning, one of Harry’s hands reach and start massaging our testicles together. 

“Make sure to give him everything.”  He kisses Severus’s neck.  “He deserves everything.” 

And Severus milks us dry.  I didn’t even realize he came, but the spasming body and warm spunk on my stomach is all the proof I need. 

“Don’t pull out.”  Severus whines.  “Feels so good.”

“We have you Severus.”

Harry pulls out with a pop and kisses Severus’s shoulder blade. 

“Don’t worry Severus.  There is enough and it’s all the way in your womb.  Even if a little leaks out, it will not matter.”  I pull out next and it feel strange not being buried inside him. 

The three of us lay on the bed, and Harry pulls the covers over us.  Severus lays in the middle safely between us and he’s already starting to doze off.  Any danger outside is of no concern because right now, it’s just the three of us…

Soon to be the four of us.

 


End file.
